chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Combat Feats
Quick Reload: Prerequisite: '''Base attack bonus +3 '''Benefit: '''With training, experience and lots of dead bodies, you have learned to maximize your speed in regards to loading your weapon. Replacing a magazine or battery in a weapon is now a Swift action rather than a Move action for your character. '''Normal: '''Reloading is a Move action. '''Quick Scope: Prerequisite: '''Sniper weapon training, Base attack bonus +5 '''Benefit: '''You have mastered the using a scope to aim rapidly and accurately. Aiming with a weapon with the Sniper trait only requires a Swift action for your character. '''Normal: '''Aiming a Sniper weapon with requires a Move action. '''Operative Combat mastery: Prerequisite: 'Operative weapon training, Weapon Focus (Operative Weapons), Base Attack bonus +3 '''Benefit: '''With lots of practice and combat experience, you have figured out how to make the most of your specialist weapons. Your attack bonus with Operative weapons become equal to that of a Soldier of the same level. '''Slayer: ' '''Prerequisite: '''Base attack bonus +5 '''Benefit: '''Select one type of creature (Aberration, Animal, Construct, Dragons, Fey, Humanoid, Magical Beast, Monstrous Humanoid, Ooze, Outsider, Plant, Undead or Vermin). When making attacks against that type of creature, you can add your Level to your damage. This stacks with Weapon Specialization. '''Special: '''This feat can be taken multiple time, each time for a different type of opponent. Burst Fire specialist '''Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +5, Weapon focus '''Benefit: '''You have spent a good amount of time training with automatic weapons, mastering not only how to control the recoil they generate but also reducing their inherent inaccuracy when firing at high rates of fire. When using the Burst Fire action, you gain an extra dice of damage for each 3 you beat the target KAC / EAC by. '''Normal: '''When using the Burst Fire action, you gain an extra dice of damage for each 5 you beat the KAC/EAC with. Suppressive Fire specialist '''Prerequisite: '''Base attack bonus +5, Weapon Focus '''Benefit: '''The DC of your Suppressive Fire action is now equal to 15 + Weapon Equipment Level + Dexterity modifier or Intelligence modifier. '''Normal: '''The DC of the Suppressive Fire check is equal to 10 + Weapon Equipment Level + Dexterity modifier or Intelligence modifier. Melee rifle specialist '''Prerequisite: '''Base attack bonus +1, Longarms Proficiency '''Benefit: '''Your rifle bash damage increases to 1d8 at 4th level, 2d8 at 8th level, 3d8 at 12th level, 5d8 at 15th level, and 7d8 at 20th level. You threaten squares within your natural reach with your rifle butt attack as long as you are wielding a rifle. All Weapon Upgrades slotted on your weapon also affect the rifle bash attack, if possible. If your rifle is equipped with a bayonet or any melee weapon attachment or is an hybrid melee weapon / longarms, increase the damage class of the melee attack by 1 dice class. '''Normal: '''Performing a Rifle butt attack is a considered an attack with an improvised weapon and causes a -2 penalty to your Attack Roll, and you are not considered as threatening a square with your rifle butt attacks.